Demi Susu Stroberi yang Telah Menodai Mayones
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Dari judulnya sih, sepertinya ini GinHiji. Eh- tapi, kok, kayaknya ini HijiOki. Ehhh-Apa-apaan itu? itu GinOki, ya?. Oi, Bego! Kenapa Summary-nya malah lu isi bacotan Pair!.


**Demi Susu Stroberi yang Telah Menodai Mayones**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Ff ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, tahanan baru itu sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan apapun?" tanya Hijikata pada salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi merangkap mata-mata, Yamazaki Sagaru. Dalam ruang kerja sang _oni no fukuchou_ , Yamazaki menunduk seraya berlutut di hadapan Hijikata. Memberikan sebuah laporan mengenai keras kepalanya tahanan baru yang baru saja telah dibicarakan.

Tangan kanan Hijikata tergerak, mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok yang berada di saku celanannya. Dalam helaan napas, ia mengapit salah satu putung rokok tersebut pada belahan bibirnya. Tergerak kembali, tangan kanan Hijikata kini mengambil korek dan menyalakan pematiknya, membakar ujung rokok tersebut. Yamazaki menatapnya dengan pandangan was-was, entahlah- walau orang di hadapannya kini tengah terlihat santai, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tersirat mengerikan di balik tatapan tajamnya.

Bibir Hijikata tergerak membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Yamazaki menelan ludah.

"Ku temukan mainan baru."

 _DHUAR!_

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Tidak ada badai, tidak ada sunami. Demi susu stroberi yang telah menodai mayones. Sebuah peluru bazooka meluncur begitu saja menuju ruangan sang _oni no fukucho_. Ruang kerja Hijikata pun mendadak hancur seketika. Asap hitam pekat mengepul dari dalam. Disusul suara peringatan menyebalkan bernada malas yang khas dari ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi.

"Semuanya~ waspadalah, Hijikata- _san_ sedang kesurupan, dia akan memakan Yamazaki Sagaru." Dengan sebuah toa yang entah didapat dari mana sang ketua divisi satu –atau sebut saja Okita Sougo, mengumumkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Menyulut emosi seseorang dengan potongan poni berbentuk 'V' yang sebelumnya memang sudah mulai tersulut. Dalam kepulan asap hitam, keluarlah seorang manusia yang langsung menerjang dan menarik kerah seragam Shinsengumi Okita Sougo.

"SOUGO _TEME_! Kau mau membunuhku, HA? KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH!?" Dibentaknya begitu saja si bungsu Okita begitu Hijikata memaju-mundurkan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam pemuda berwajah polos di hadapannya. Wajah polos yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Hijikata seorang. Bahkan, walaupun Hijikata sudah menampilkan ekspresi _horror-_ nya tetap saja pemuda yang berada dalam cengkramannya ini tidak merasa takut sedikitpun, malah semakin membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Menarik napas berulang kali bak banteng mengamuk, hal yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak ada artinya, sepertinya.

Mengedip-ngedip polos, Okita kembali mengacungkan toa-nya tepat di depan telinga Hijikata. "Aaa~ tolong, setelah memakan Yamazaki, sekarang Hijikata- _san_ ingin memakanku!"

"DIAM KAU, AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMAKAN SIAPAPUN!" Merampas toa genggaman Okita, Hijikata membantingnya ke tanah kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya hingga hancur dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sementara itu Okita hanya menatap datar pada toa yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping dengan sadisnya. Ah- apa peduli Okita? kalau disalahkan atas siapa yang telah merusak fasilitas penting kepolisian, jelas Hijikata lah pelakunya.

Menarik dan menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, Hijikata kini mulai mengontrol napasnya agar tenang. Setelah waktu berselang dan dirasa Hijikata sudah mulai menenangkan emosinya, Okita kembali mengucapkan sesuatu. "Oh- maaf, Hijikata- _san_. Habis, melihatmu menyeringai di hadapan Zakki kupikir kau akan berubah menjadi Ghoul dan membunuhnya."

"Cih, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, bocah." Decih Hijikata kesal seraya menyulut api pada ujung rokok yang telah kembali terselip di kedua belah bibirnya dengan batang rokok yang baru. Bola mata birunya pun melirik pada ruang kerjanya yang menampilkan seseorang berseragam Shinsengumi. Seseorang yang sudah gosong ditempat, lengkap dengan rambut afronya, Yamazaki Sagaru. "Lihat, siapa sekarang yang telah membunuhnya.".

Untung Hijikata adalah orang yang terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak Okita. Ia berhasil menghindarinya, walau rokok sebelumnya menjadi korbannya. Iris merah Okita ikut melirik pada ruang kerja tersebut dengan titik fokus Yamazaki yang sukses menjadi korban peluru bazooka kesayangannya. Dilihatnya asap tipis yang masih mengepul di sekujur tubuh Yamazaki, kembali tatapan Okita beralih pada Hijikata.

"Dia matang. Sekarang, kau bisa memakannya Hijikata- _san_."

Kembali ia pandangi Okita dengan tatapan _horror_.

"OGAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi~ aku ini masih hidup." Di tengah sakratul mautnya, Yamazaki membisikkan kata-kata yang sayangnya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

Derap langkah yang terdengar pelan menggema pada ruang gelap nan lembab yang sekelilingnya hanya memiliki pencahayaan minim. Di segala penjuru ruang tersebut terdapat beberapa kamar sel tahanan, terlihat bebaris di sisi kanan dan kiri. Suara yang timbul akibat perpaduan lantai dingin dan sepatu kini telah terhenti di suatu tempat. Seorang polisi muda tengah berdiri tepat menghadap salah satu kamar sel tahanan di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, benarkah ini dirimu?" Salah satu ruang sel tahanan Shinsengumi, Okita berdiri di hadapannya. Menyapa sang penghuni sel nomor kosong tujuh tersebut. Tampak raut terkejut dari sang penghuni bersurai perak keriting khas orang itu, dengan segera kedua tatapan beriris merah pun bertemu. Bunyi gemerincing khas rantai yang terikat terdengar.

" _Yorozuya no Danna."_ Lanjut Okita dengan iris merahnya yang terlihat mengkilat oleh remangnya pantulan cahaya.

"Kau?!" Tahanan itu, Sakata Gintoki, terjebak di dalam sel nomor kosong tujuh dengan rantai-rantai yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di dinding, membuatnya berada dalam posisi terduduk entah sampai kapan. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit berantakkan, lembam ungu terlihat di pipi putih kanannya. Kimono putih yang biasa ia kenakan kini entah berada di mana, hanya pakaian serba hitamnya lah yang ia pakai.

Melihat kondisi Sakata yang sekarang, Okita menatapnya miris. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang dulu cukup ia hormati tersebut sekarang bisa seperti ini. Okita pun membalas tatapan terkejut tahanan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan bernada malasnya. " _Nandesukai_?"

Walau sebenarnya, Okita juga merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Kau masih mengenalku?" tanya Sakata kembali. Kedua bola mata merah yang senada dengan sang polisi muda menatap orang itu penuh harap. Polisi bersurai karamel itu menghela napas, ia mengembil sesuatu yang tersangkut di ikat pinggangnya, sebuah kunci. Tangan Okita pun tergerak memasukkan salah satu anak kunci pada sel milik Sakata. Pintu sel tersebut terbuka, mendengarkan lantunan berat dari engsel tua yang bergesekkan.

"Aku hanya mengetesnya," ucap Okita seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam sel tersebut. Ia pun berjalan mulai mendekati sang tahanan. "aku tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar _Danna_ yang kukenal. _Danna_ , kau membuatku terkejut _dessa_." Kini, langkah Okita terhenti tepat di hadapan Sakata dengan jarak sekitar satu-dua meter. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk ke bawah, guna melihat sang lawan bicaranya.

"T-tunggu. Kau…." Sakata tampak berpikir, otaknya mulai berputar mengingat-ingat polisi muda yang sudah berada di hadapannya. "Souichiro- _kun_?" tebaknya, sukses membuat Okita menampilkan raut wajah masam seketika.

"Sougo _desu_."

"Ah, ternyata memang benar." Tidak peduli bahwa tebakannya benar-benar salah, Sakata sedikit merasa senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang benar-benar ia kenal di dunia ini, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "S-sebentar, itu artinya.."

"Ya, aku sepertimu, _Danna_. Setelah perang saat itu aku menjadi _immortal_."

 _Immortal_? Abadi? Entah apa yang terjadi setelah perang yang mengakibatkan seluruh panet-panet dari alam semesta ingin menghancurkan Bumi. Okita tidak bisa mati setelah itu, ia menjadi _Immortal_ entah bagaimana caranya, entah apa yang terjadi, membuat semuanya menjadi misteri. Mungkinkah salah satu jiwa Utsuro waktu itu masuk ketubuhnya? Atau jangan-jangan Utsuro itu bapaknya? hanya itulah yang Okita pikirkan selama ini. Waktu pun sudah berjalan seratus tahun, banyak orang-orang yang dikenalnya pada masa lalu terlahir kembali, seperti Hijikata yang kembali jadi target pembunuhannya dan Yamazaki yang kehadirannya tidak penting-penting amat.

"Kupikir, tidak ada orang selain aku yang menjadi _immortal_." Gumam sakata terheran. Ia menunduk, melamunkan hal yang sama seperti Okita tadi.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut setengah mati, _Danna_." Walau berucap seperti itu, pelafalan Okita yang terdengar datar, malas, dan biasa-biasa saja, entah mengapa membuat Sakata sedikit merasa kesal mendengarnya.

Sakata pun hanya memandang Okita ogah-ogahan melalui kedua mata ikan matinya. Mungkin jika tangannya ini tidak terikat rantai, ia akan mengupil dengan santai. "Tapi, kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang terkejut."

Menghiraukan ucapan si perak, Okita melirik-lirik sekitar tempat pijakkannya seperti meneliti sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Sakata kini memandang gerak-gerik Okita yang mulai mengambil posisi nyaman untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sebuah _eye mask_ milik pemuda bersurai Karamel itu mulai terpasang menutupi mata bulat beriris merah tersebut. Sakata tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Okita selanjutnya. Pemuda yang terpaut jauh dengan umurnya itu ingin tidur disitu rupanya. Menghiraukan tugas mengapa ia mendatangi sang tahanan dan bermalas-malas seperti yang ia tahu. Sebelum Okita benar-benar membaringkan tubuhnya pada lantai kotor di bawahnya, Sakata segera melarangnya.

"Hei, Souichiro- _kun_ , jangan baring disitu, itu kotor."

 _Eye mask_ Okita kembali terbuka, terhenti pada helaian rambut poninya. Kembali ia menatap Sakata dengan pandangan masam. "Sougo _desu_." Koreksinya sedikit dengan nada yang muai terdengar berat. Sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung-hunyung ingin terjatuh lagi ke lantai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan baring disitu. Kembali saja ke kamarmu."

"Tidak bisa, hari ini tugasku menyiksamu seperti Hijikata- _san_."

Sakata berkedip beberapa kali. Menyiksa katanya? Ah, benar, ia adalah tahanan keras kepala yang tidak ingin membocorkan informasi apapun mengenai kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan sehingga berakhir disini. Hijikata menyiksanya, namun ia tetap tidak ingin mengatakannya. Lembam ungu di pipinya adalah bukti kejamnya Hijikata yang sekarang. tetapi, selain menyiksa agar dirinya buka mulut, terkadang ia melakukan hal lain terhadap polisi dengan potongan poni 'V' itu.

Hal lain seperti….

Seperti….

Yah- adegan _ngana-ngunu, eh_?

Baiklah, lupakan _ngana-ngunu._ Kembali pada Sakata yang kini melihat Okita tengah bermalas-malasan, melihat tingkahnya itu membuat ia menggeram pelan. "Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya tidur," ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari hal lain pada raut wajah Okita di tengah minimnya pencahayaan. "Tunggu," Sakata berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya itu tidaklah salah. "Kau terihat pucat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena itu…" tangan kanan Okita tergerak untuk memijat-mijat pelan bahunya sendiri. Kelopak matanya mulai terlihat sayu dan suara yang terdengar juga mulai terasa parau. "aku ingin istirahat sebentar, _Danna_."

Nyaris saja Okita kembali ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada dingin dan kotornya lantai tahanan, dengan segera Sakata mengucapkan sepatah kata perintah. "Dasar, kemarilah Souichiro- _kun_."

Okita menatapnya polos. " _Nandesukai, Danna_?"

"Sudah, kemari saja."

Okita pun beranjak dari tempat duduk, tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun ia melangkah mendakati orang bersurai perak tersebut. Toh, kalau orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang jahat Okita tinggal menendang anunya. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, pemuda karamel itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk tepat disamping Sakata yang terantai. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin beristirahat, 'kan? taruh kepalamu disini." Dengan kode lirikkan mata serta bentuk bibir, Okita paham jika Sakata menunjuk pahanya yang terbalut celana hitam.

"Disitu?" Beonya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk paha Sakata dengan pandangan datar.

"Ya, dari pada di lantai kotor yang dingin itu, bisa-bisa penyakitmu tambah parah." Jelas Sakata membuat Okita terkekeh kecil dengan sikap tahanan tersebut.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, _Danna_. Begitu peduli pada orang meski wajahmu tidak menunjukkannya."

"Dasar, sudahlah jangan banyak bicara Souichiro- _kun_."

"Sougo _desu_."

Yah- Sudahlah, mau berapa kali pun Okita membenarkan pengucapannya namanya, orang itu akan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama aneh yang asal terbentuk tersebut. Kepalanya kini mulai semakin terasa pening, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat ia beristirahat. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dari posisi duduk ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, kepalanya tepat mendarat pada paha Sakata yang lumayan terasa empuk dan keras secara bersamaan. "Sama sekali tidak nyaman." protesnya, membuat Sakata ingin menjitak surai Karamel itu jika saja tangannya tidak dirantai.

Pemilik surai perak keriting itu menghela napas malas, walau ada celana yang membatasi kulitnya dengan pipi Okita, ia masih bisa merasakan suhu panas yang merembet melalui celananya "Kau benar-benar sedang demam."

"Sedikit, mungkin nanti akan sembuh. Setelah itu aku menyiksamu."

"Bukankah kau sudah tau tentangku?"

"Aku hanya mengetahui masa lalumu, _Danna_. Bukan tentang kasus kejahatan yang _Danna_ lakukan sekarang."

"…"

"Tidak mau memberi tahu?" Okita menoleh ke atas, melihat raut wajah Sakata dari bawah dengan pandangan sayunya yang mulai terasa berat. "Segitu masokah _Danna_ ketika Hijikata- _san_ menyiksamu supaya buka mulut? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Sakit, sih, tapi….." Mengambil jeda, Sakata tersenyum aneh. "menyenangkan."

Tahu maksud senyuman dan ucapan ambigu itu, Okita terdiam sejenak. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hijikata terlihat sulit sekali berjaan, jadi semua ini karena mereka berdua, yah-. "Kalau begitu, siap-siap aku yang menyiksamu setelah ini, _Danna_."

"Oi, oi, kau bercanda kan? kau si super sadis akan melakukan hal sadis padaku?"

Menghela napas, Okita menarik _eye mask_ -nya hingga menutupi mata, ia pun berguling ke samping seraya mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyanderamu."

Tidak ada reaksi dari seseorang yang tengah terbaring itu hingga gumamam pelan terdengar. "Terserah…"

"Hahhh, kau ini. Jadi, beneran loh nanti kau kujadikan sandera agar bisa lepas dari sel ini, apalagi kau sudah benar-benar berada dalam genggamanku. Oi, Souichiro- _kun_?" Dengan ajaib, Sakata melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Ia pun sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Okita, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"…"

"Tidur rupanya. Bocah ini… apa yang dipikirkannya. _Chk_ , kurasa aku harus mengompresnya dengan sesuatu, demamnya tinggi sekali."

Sebenarnya, ia hanya berpura-pura jika tangannya masih terikat rantai. Kunci rantai itu sudah terbuka ketika ia melakukan _ngana-ngunu_ pada Hijjikata.

.

.

.

Maksud _ngana-ngunu_ itu apa, sih **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Toshi."

Hijikata meneguk ludahnya, kini ia hanya berdua bersama sang pemimpin Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao. Hanya berdua dengan atmosfer yang sedikit menegang di ruang khusus pertemuan tersebut. Kondo menatap serius padanya. Ada apa ini? Apa ini masalah Okita yang tengah di sandera oleh tahanan kurang ajar? Tahanan kurang ajar yang membuat Hijikata tidak fokus pada tugas-tugasnya secara mendadak?. Tetapi melihat Okita yang malah bersikap masa bodo dan biasa-biasa saja, rasanya tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada bocah itu, kecuali seruan sang tahanan yang minta dibebaskan.

Kondo berdehem, membuat Hijikata sedikit tercekat.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mengganti toa yang sudah kau hancurkan."

"ANJRIT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

INI APA? KABUR, AH!


End file.
